


The Return

by ModernM



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernM/pseuds/ModernM
Summary: FP was ready to move on from Alice after she left the serpants, him and Riverdale. However, he definitley wasn't ready for her to return to Riverdale.





	The Return

‘Hey, FP!’ Fred Andrews said as he drove up to the gates of the trailer park with the windows down. FP stopped took Fred in. He had caught FP returning from his construction job. It was 12pm and the sun was at its peak. He started earl and ended early. He liked it. He had arranged to meet Fred at Pop’s later that night. The boy had got his own job one high school was over and done with, but today was his day off. He was supposed to be relaxing but his eyes looked troubled.

‘What’s up, Fred’ he said carefully ‘You’re a bit early’

Fred looked into his eyes and took a deep breath in. ‘Alice is back...’ 

He’d heard through the grape vine that Alice had got in early entry in college. She’d missed graduation, she hadn’t come home for the holidays, summer or between semesters. He once thought she was avoiding coming back because of him. But after she’d been gone a whole year, that seemed less likely. He tried to move on. Though he tried to believe she had just moved on too, that last night he saw her always casted doubt. 

‘Where’s you see her?’ he asked impassively.

‘Pops. She’s working there for the summer before she goes back to college’ Fred said

‘Right’ he said looking down. He stared at a rock as if it had all his answers. He scrunched his face when he realised it didn’t before kicking it away in frustrating. 

‘Hey, I’m only telling you this because I don’t want you to be blindsided by it’ said Fred sympathetically. FP looked up at his friend who had stood by him through everything. Fred may not be a Serpent but he may as well be one. No…He was better. He sighed.

‘Thanks, Fred’ he said staring at his friend. 

‘Do you still want to go tonight or go do something else?’ Fred asked understandingly.

‘No, I need to see her’ said FP. Fred nodded. 

‘Ok mate.’ He said with a slight hint of pity.

FP backtracked. ‘Well I gotta see her sooner or later if she is working at Pop’s. I’m not giving up the burgers. May as well get it over and done with’

‘Yeah’ Fred said ‘tell you what I’ll rustle up some booze and we go to the park’

‘It’s a date’ FP snorted out. 

His friend took the bait and finally cracked a smile. ‘You wish, Jones’

They both cracked a laugh at the same time. At least, he’ll always have Fred.


End file.
